


The Flower Whisperer

by Jeniouis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Modern AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um…what?”</p><p>The guy sighed, “You can’t just make a general suggestion. You have to listen to the flowers. Let them speak to you.”</p><p>Or the one where Steve works at a flower shop and get an interesting customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Whisperer

Working in a flowers shop sucked. It was boring and Steve was allergic to some of the flowers but with the help of some Claritin D, he was able to work his weekend shifts at Flower World. The lamest name for a floral shop ever. Everything about the shop was lame. The branding, the interior design. And the owner wondered why she never got much business.

But the slow business allowed for Steve to be able to study for his college classes with limited interruptions which was one of the greatest perks of his job. That and the pay, which was only about two dollars above minimum wage but being a broke college student, it seemed amazing.

So Steve was studying away with his pre-med textbooks when he a figure in his peripheral caught his attention. There was a handsome guy with brunet hair standing outside looking inside at Steve. He startled when Steve matched his gaze and whipped his head around and continued down the block. Steve shrugged and went back to his studies. A few hours later, the door dinged when it was opened and the first customer of the day walked in. Steve looked up at the customer who smiled warmly at him. Steve could have sworn it was the guy from earlier that day who was googling at Steve through the window, he had the same hair and goatee but no, this guy was dressed different. The guy from before had on a business suit and this guy was dressed in a T and jeans.

“Hey, can I help you with anything?” Steve said, smiling back at the customer. The guy shook his head.

“No, just looking around.” The guy said. Steve nodded and went back to his textbook. “Just looking for the right flower giving off the right message.” The guy said. Steve glanced up. He really didn’t want to deal with a customer today. He was right in the middle of the cardiac system in his book and he really needed to study for a test in a few days. But helping customer was his job, so Steve pushed his book to the side.

“Well, what message are you trying to give off?” Steve asked, still standing behind the counter. He was hoping he could help the guy from where was standing so he could back to his textbook. They guy shrugged.

“Um, I’m looking for something that just says, ‘Hi, I hope you have a good day.’” The guy said. Steve nodded.

“Well the tulips over by the window are nice.” Steve threw out a general suggestion. Usually people just listened to his uninformed advice. He seemed like someone who should know about flowers and they believed the façade. But this guy looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

“Is that how you help your customer?” The guy said. Steve’s brow creased.

“Um…what?”

The guy sighed, “You can’t just make a general suggestion. You have to listen to the flowers. Let them speak to you.”

Steve gave the guy a blank look, “Uh huh…and do you know how to listen to flowers.” Steve asked. The guy nodded proudly. “Well then why did you ask me when you could do it yourself?”

The guy huffed, “Well your around the flowers a lot more than I. I thought you would know their voices better.” Steve looked at him blankly again. This guy couldn’t be serious. Who would have thought a psycho would have walked into boring Flower World? The guy sighed again, and motioned for Steve to come over to him. At first Steve was going to tell the guy that he was out of his mind but the weirdo actually seemed harmless. Just a flower fanatic. So Steve went over to him. The guy smiled, pulling a flower from the shelf.

“I’m sorry, what’s your name?” The guy asked.

“Steve.”

The guy smiled yet again, “Well Steve, you see this, this is a yellow daisy.” He put it up to Steve’s ear. “What do you hear?” The guy asked, a hundred percent serious.

“Air.” Steve said. The guy glared him.

“No, it’s saying: ‘Hey, you seem nice. I hope you have a nice day.’” The guy said. Steve quirked an eyebrow and the guy grinned, then handed Steve a five dollar bill. Which was the price of one flower.

“I take it, that’s the flower you want.” Steve said, taking the money.

“Yep, and I’m giving the flower to you.” The guy said, handing the daisy to Steve. And Steve felt his cheeks grow warm as he hesitantly took the flower.

“Thanks but…why?” Steve said. The guy shrugged.

“Because, hey you seem nice. I hope you have a nice day.” The guy said, before he turned around and walked out, going down the block. Steve stood there, staring at his receding back. He was actually pretty shocked. He looked down at the flower and smiled, then walked back to the counter and went back to studying. Because he was pretty sure that was a one-time thing.

-

The next weekend, Steve had to stock new flowers in the window for display. The owner thought some new exotic flowers would help business pick up. Steve disagreed but who was he to argue. As he was setting up the displays he saw the same guy who was spying at him through walk by in a business suit. He glanced in the shop as he walked by but he probably didn’t see Steve since he was wrestling with a mammoth flower from Africa, trying to make it fit on the display stand in the window. He saw the guy through the leaves though but didn’t get to catch a glimpse of his face because the guy was walking with someone and turned to talk to them about something. And while Steve was straining to look at the Suit (as Steve called him), he stumbled and fell and the damn flower crash on top of him, covering him with dirt and leaves. Stupid plant.

A few hours later, Steve was cleaning up the mess he made earlier. Though he finally got the damn plant where it needed to be. The door opened and the guy who bought him the flower the weekend before walked in and paused when he saw Steve, who was smeared with dirt from his hair to his shoes.

“Rough morning.” Steve mumbled. The guy chuckled.

“Do you need any help?” The guy said, gesturing to the mess Steve was sweeping up. Steve shook his head.

“Naw, I’m good but thanks for asking.” Steve said with a smile. The guy smiled back and started walking around, but this time gravitating to the tulips this time. “You hear to listen to more flowers?” Steve asked. The guy grinned.

“Of course…” The guy said, picking up two white tulips. “And I think this one is saying what I want it to.”

“What’s that?” Steve asked. The guy walked over to the counter and threw twelve dollars by the register, then walked over to Steve, handing him the flower.

“Looks like you had a rough morning. I hope it gets better.” The guy said. Steve smiled and took them.

“Thank you.” Steve said. The guy smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets and walked out the door. Steve put the money in the cash register and walked into the back and placed the tulips in the same vase he stored the daisy. He didn’t take them back to his apartment because he knew they would grow better at the shop.

-

The next weekend, Steve was stressed. He had a huge test in a couple days and he wanted to make sure he did well. He didn’t even hear the door open but he startled when someone said,

“Med Student?”

Steve’s eyes shot up to find the Flower Guy (as Steve called him) looking at him. Steve rubbed his eyes. He had been studying so hard his vision was starting to blur.

“Pre-med. I’ll be a med student in the fall. I already got accepted.” Steve said. Flower Guy smiled.

“I’m a student myself.” The guy said. Steve noticed that he had two cups of coffee in his hands but he paid it no attention.

“Really, do you go to NYU too?” Steve asked. The guy shook his head.

“No, MIT.”

Steve’s eyes widened, “So, are you like a genius?”

The guy smiled, “Yes I am.”

“What are you studying?”

“Mechanical Engineering.” Flower guy said. The nodded toward the textbook. “I know that look. You must have a test.” He said. Steve nodded. “Well, I won’t hold you any longer. I’ll just give you this…” Tony said as he handed a cup of coffee to Steve who took it a lot more readily than he should seeing how this guy seemed a little weird but he needed coffee and Flower Guy seemed genuine. “And, I’ll give you…” Flower guy trailed off as he walked away from the counter but quickly returned with a white hyacinth. Steve had to smile.

“What’s this one saying?” Steve said.

“It’s saying that I hope you do well on you test and good luck.” Flower guy said. Steve smiled.

“Thanks.” Steve said. The guy smiled back and nodded, then turned, walking towards the door. “But wait, you never told me your name.” Steve said.

The guy turned around just before walking out the door and said, “Tony.” Then left. Steve took a sip of his coffee. It was made exactly the way he liked it. Which was super uncanny yet awesome. Maybe the flowers told Tony how he liked his coffee.

-

The next weekend, Steve opened the store and the second he turned the 'OPEN' sign on, a guy in a business suit walked in. He said hi to Steve, shoving his hands in his pockets, and Steve realized that it was Tony. It must have been Tony passing by the store during the mornings.

"Hey, here to talk to some more flowers?" Steve said as he placed some pots on a self.

"Always. But today, I'm looking for something a little more bold." Tony said as he started walking down an isle, scanning the flowers. Steve wondered what he would come up with today. "How did you do on your test?" Tony called out to him.

"Yeah. Got a perfect score." Steve called back out to him.

"That's awesome. You must be intelligent."

Steve felt his face get warm as he shrugged, "I couldn't have done it without your coffee." Steve said as he finished stocking the pots and moved to place some new flowers on display. "You work in any of the businesses around here?" Steve asked, hoping it wasn't too much of a personal question.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm an intern. I'm only work on the weekends though." Tony answered, still disappeared in some isle.

"Where do you intern at?" Steve asked.

There was a brief silence before Tony answered, "Stark Industries."

Steve nearly dropped some hyacinths from the shock. Wasn't that the richest company in the world. Only hired (and interned) the most genius of the geniuses. "No, you must be more intelligent than I." Steve said, as if he were smart enough to get into MIT in the first place. He heard Tony laugh.

"I hardly believe that." Tony said, his voice gradually coming closer. He popped up beside Steve, wearing a pleased smile, holding a gold and red Freesia. Steve had to smile.

"What's this one saying?" Steve asked.

"That you are very hot." Tony said, completely unashamed. And Steve, of course, blushed. Which made Tony's smile widen. He pulled the flower to his ear than nodded in understanding. "It also says that you are adorable when you blush."

Which made Steve blush harder. He shyly took the flower, he looked past Tony and saw the money for it lying in the counter. There were way too many bills for a single Freesia.

"Thank you Tony." Steve said nervously. "But I think you overpaid." Tony grinned and pulled two flowers from behind his back. They were both Parrot Flowers. And they were beautiful. Steve didn't even know they had any in stock. They were extremely rare and cost a fortune.

"And these to are asking: will you like to go out with me?" Tony said. He didn't blush. And his smile didn't waver. But he was nervous. It was shown in his eyes.

Steve, for some reason, was caught a little odd guard. He felt his face get read hot but he took the flowers with another shy smile.

"Yes, I would." Steve said. He heard Tony make a small sound of relief. He eyes looked relieved. Though his game face was on point. "Um, if your not busy or anything, I'm free tonight. About an hour after work. I get off at seven." Steve said.

Tony looked so excited, "Great, I'll pick you up at eight." Tony said, taking a pen out his pocket and taking Steve's hand. "I hope you don't mind." Tony said and Steve shook his head. Tony wrote his number on Steve's arm.

"Text me your address." Tony said. Steve nodded.

"Will do." Steve said. Tony smiled as he walked toward the door, waving before he walked out. Steve chuckled to himself, smiling excitedly, and looked at the clock on the wall. It was ten a.m. A hell of a long way from eight.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1).


End file.
